No One Cares
by Dragon of Light
Summary: Since her grandma died Rika has been feeling like no one cares about what happens to her. But when Ryo takes care of her after an accident, will her eyes be opened to the fact that she is loved? Ryuki.
1. The Problem

A/n: Ryo and Rika are five years older than in the show (Rika is 15 and Ryo is 19)

The other Tamers are also five years older, but there are only mentions of them.

Rika's mom is named Rumiko and her grandma is named Seiko

Chapter 1: The Problem

A red haired girl stared at the clock as the last seconds of the day ticked slowly by.

__

The end seems to come more slowly, it seems, whenever I actually have something to do. She thought to her self, while the teacher yapped away about who knows what, not that she cared.

Finally the bell rang and she raced out of the private girl's school as fast as she could so that the least number of people would see her in her gray uniform.

Rika ran home then towards her room to change out of her school uniform.

"Rika, would you come here for a minute." Her mother, Rumiko, called as Rika ran past the dining room.

"What is it?" She asked standing outside of the door. "I have things to do."

"No you don't. We have a very special guest coming soon so put this dress on." She said holding a new designer dress out for her daughter.

"There's always 'a special guest coming' and I'm sick of wearing dresses every single time! I won't wear it!" She yelled and ran to her room to change into her favorite clothes.

"Rika, may I come in?" Knocked Rika's grandma, Seiko.

"Yeah." Rika said as she snatched up her D-Power and her cards.

"Rika, please do this for your mother."  
"What does it matter if I'm there or not?"

"Be nice. It's just your mother's new boyfriend that's coming over."  
"But I hate wearing dresses. Besides she has a new boyfriend coming over like twice a week." Rika complained.

"It would make your mother happy. If not for that, then do it for me."  
"I'll do it for you, not for her or her new 'boyfriend'." Rika said finally.

She changed into the dress and called Takato's house.

"Hello?" Guilmon answered on the other end.

"Tell goggle-head I won't be able to make it." She said curtly, as was her fashion.

"Okay, Rika. I'll tell Takatomon" The phone clicked off.

The four of them, Rika, Seiko, Rumiko, and her new boyfriend sat at the table eating dinner.

The man supposedly worked for a French fashion magazine. But with the amount of men that seemed to flock to their door saying the exact same thing, she highly doubted that's what he, or any of the others, really did. Just another guy that wanted to 'get some' from a fashion model.

"Mother," Rika said politely through her teeth, "may I be excused?"

"Uh-huh." Said her mom, not even paying attention to what had been asked.

"Where are you going Rika?" Her grandma asked.

"To bed." She answered and left for her room.

That's probably how it all started with my mother and father. She thought as she walked into her room and got ready for bed. _First flirting, then them sleeping together. Then they got married and he left. My father didn't care about me. If he had, he wouldn't have left me. I know my mom doesn't. My so-called "friends" just use me. Grandma's the only one who actually does care..._

And with that she went to sleep.

The next morning came.

"Rika." Called a voice.

"I'm up grandma." She rolled over, pulling her covers off. "Renamon?"

"Rika shouldn't you be up for school already?"

"Yeah. Where's my grandma? She usually wakes me up before this." She told Renamon as she put her school uniform on.

"I don't know."

She walked towards her grandma's room, peeking into her mother's on the way.

__

I was right about him. He's just like all the rest. She thought seeing his clothes on Rumiko's floor, and continued on to her grandma's room.

"Grandma?" She said poking her head in.

She was still sleeping on her futon. Rika tip-toed in.

"Grandma?" She said again.

Her grandma didn't move.

Rika gently shook her. Her skin was cold, causing Rika to panic.

__

Sh-she's d-dead!

"R-Renamon." She called

"What is it, Rika?" Renamon responded as she appeared behind her.

When her partner didn't answer or move Renamon got anxious.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I-I'm scared."

"Of what?" Renamon asked kneeling beside Rika. She saw her tamer was crying. "Rika?"

"Everything. She's dead, Renamon. My world is falling apart. The only person who cares about me is dead. And now...I'm all alone."

"That's not true. You have your mom-"

"Ha. She never cared about me. The only thing she cares about is her stupid modeling career."

"What about your friends? The other tamers?"

"That's questionable. They're the only friends I've ever had, but..."

"You have me."

"You Renamon?"

"Yes. I've always cared about you, and I always will. We _are_ partners after all."

"Thanks. Just give me a minute to change then we can get going." Rika said wiping her eyes.

"What do you mean? Where are you going."

"I can't stay here with my mother. She won't even know I'm gone. She hardly even notices I'm here at all." With that Rika went to her room to get changed into her more casual clothes.

Renamon just stood there in shock, until she convinced herself that this was Rika's choice, and she'd have to help her through this, no matter what happened.

Renamon followed Rika to her room.

"Where will you go?" Renamon asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find somewhere."

Rika and Renamon traveled for several days and eventually found themselves in Hiratsuka, a small town and quite a distance from West Shinjuku. They were casually walking down the sidewalk, when a car came racing down the street with speakers blaring.

Out of the corner of the driver's eye he saw something yellow going down the sidewalk. It was only Renamon, but he panicked anyway. He swerved onto the sidewalk. He didn't notice he was about to run into someone until it was too late. The panicked man plowed over Rika and raced away, leaving the girl on the street, unconscious.

"Wait come back!" Renamon called after the man.

Renamon didn't know what to do. Rika was hurt and she didn't want to leave her Tamer's side, but she had to help her, some how.

Renamon gently picked her up and found a hospital. She tried getting in, but the people ran or threw things at her.

"I must find someone who will listen to me and help her, but the other Tamers are back in West Shinjuku."

Suddenly she sensed a digimon nearby, a tamed digimon, an ally. One who could help her.


	2. I'll Help You

A/n: I was quite shocked by all the responses for this story in just one day! Not all the chapters are necessarily going to be up as this one was.

****

Chapter 2: I'll help you

Later that morning on same day that Rika had left, back in West Shinjuku, Rumiko was frantic. Her mother was dead and her only daughter gone. She had called Takato and the other Tamers to the house to find out if they had any ideas where she'd gone, but they came up empty handed.

Two weeks passed, but Rumiko was still looking for clues that would've been cold for quite a long time now. Rumiko had no idea that her daughter was in Hiratsuka unconscious.

****

---

While all that was going on with Rika, Ryo had moved out of his parents' house and into the family's summerhouse in the town of Hiratsuka shortly after he'd graduated a year ago. It was actually a few miles away from the actual city, and close to the beach. Since it was that far from the city, Ryo didn't have to worry about someone getting frightened by his digimon.

The summerhouse was the perfect place for both him and Monodramon. It had open areas so Monodramon could explore and stay out of trouble, and Ryo wouldn't have to worry about a mob of press people who _still_ followed him around, if they got a chance, even five years later.

Back where the accident had just taken place, Renamon sensed him from across town, but she was afraid she'd cause a panic if people saw her carrying Rika like this. So she leapt from pole to pole on the streets and from tree to tree in the park to where she'd sensed the tamed digimon.

It was Monodramon. He was sleeping in the sun in Ryo's yard.

"Monodramon, I need your tamer's help." Renamon said announcing her presence.

Wearily the dragon digimon rose to his feet and opened the door to Ryo's house. He entered followed by Renamon and Rika in her arms.

"Ryo, we have company." Monodramon called out.

"We do?" He asked as he emerged from a room, then saw Rika in Renamon's arms. "Oh! What happened? Is she okay?"

"If she was, would I be carrying her?" Renamon snorted, then told Ryo what had happened. "Somehow, Rika got it into her head that her mother and everyone back in West Shinjuku hated her, and when her grandma died, she ran away. Anyway, we ended up in that nearby town and for some reason a car just ran over her, probably because of me. I tried to take her to the hospital, but they drove me away."

"I see. I'll get her some help. Bring her here Renamon." He said leading the vulpine digimon to one of the houses' bedrooms. "Lay her here, and I'll call the hospital. I'd drive her there, but I don't want to hurt her anymore than she might be already." He then said.

"Thank you for helping her." Renamon said to the brown haired boy.

"Any time." He said then went to call the hospital in town that Renamon had been at earlier.

The doctor came, fixed up Rika the best he could, and left. It was after this that Renamon and Monodramon emerged from behind the house, where they hid so they wouldn't scare the doctor.

"Will she be okay?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah, she just has a few bruised ribs and a broken ankle. The doctor said she should wake up soon." Ryo answered.

Rika's eyes fluttered open about half an hour later. The shadows were lengthening, which meant evening was approaching. She then realized she wasn't home. She wasn't anywhere near home. Her eyes darted from one object in the room to another as she tried to figure out where she was. Just as she was about to call out for her partner, the door opened.

"Oh, good. You're awake. I figured you'd be hungry, so I brought you some food." Ryo, who'd just entered, said cheerfully.

"What!? Is this some kind of a joke?!" She angrily stated.

"Huh?"

"Is this some kind of punishment for something I did? Ugh. Why are _you _here?"

"Is that anyway to treat someone who may have saved your life?"

"Saved my life? I don't think so."

He set the tray of food down on the nightstand by the bed.

"Okay, maybe not saved your life, but I'm letting you stay here, and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten your ankle set."

It was then that she realized that her foot was in a cast. She had always had trouble saying 'thank you' to anyone, and all she could do was blush.

"I guess you want to be alone now or something, so I'll leave." He said, then left.

Rika was still in a bit of shock that he was helping her. After all she had always been mean to him. She looked over at the tray of food.

"He probably poisoned it or something." She mumbled to herself. "I can't stand being in the same place, much less the same city, as him. I have to get out of here."

Rika sat up and swung her legs over the bed. She tried walking, but the cast wouldn't let her.

__

Damn cast. She thought and sat back on the bed. _Looks like I'm stranded. Unless..._

"Renamon." 

Renamon faded into the room.

"What is it Rika?"

"We have to get out of here."

"No."

Rika was wide-eyed with shock. Renamon had never talked back to her before.

"You are going to stay here and get better." Renamon continued.

"Fine. I'll stay, but only because you insisted. Oh, and leave the door open."

Renamon looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"I don't want to feel trapped." Rika added.

Once Renamon had left to let her rest she reached over and tried some of the chicken and rice Ryo had brought.

__

This is actually pretty good! She thought to herself, and took another bite.

She soon got bored, so she pulled her cards from the nightstand and played against an imaginary opponent on the bedspread. In the background resounded the almost consistent clacking of keys along with an almost haunting, yet soothing song. She assumed it was Ryo doing something on the computer, since she doubted either of the digimon would know how to use it.

Ryo came in to check on her an hour later and found her asleep with many of her cards scattered around. He silently picked them up and placed them neatly back on the table. He watched as she slept for a few minutes.

"Sweet dreams." He said softly and kissed her on the cheek, like his mother used to do when he was younger, then took the half-eaten chicken and rice to the kitchen.

But her dreams were anything but sweet. She had nightmares all night. An especially terrible one came before morning:

She felt like she woke up for the first time in a long time. Her vision was blurred, but even as it became less so, she still sensed like something was wrong. 

She realized she was in what seemed to be a large liquid filled tube, naked for everyone to see. She tried to hide herself from the people who seemed to be watching from the outside, like they were studying her

Through liquid filled the container, she still felt her own tears.

"Stop it! Don't look at me!" She cried out at them, but they didn't seem to hear her. "Please. Stop. I don't want to be seen like this." She sobbed to herself.

She saw chaos happening outside, but took no notice until only one person was left looking at her still.

It was Ryo, which made her want to hide even more. He, though, was not there to study her in her weak state of helplessness. He was there to help her, as she saw when the metal pipe he'd been holding smashed through the thick glass. The liquid drained, and her with it.

"I will protect you. I won't let them harm you." He said as he dried her off with the towel which he just happened to have. It was like in dreams where things are just there when they are needed. He didn't even seem to notice her lack of clothes, but neither did she. She reached up to give him a kiss...

...And woke up because of Renamon shaking her.

"Aren't you hungry? It's nearly lunchtime."

**__**

To be continued


	3. Denial

****

Chapter 3: Denial

About two weeks passed from when that dream started. It started the same way every night and ended the same way each morning.

"Why do I keep dreaming of him?" She asked herself.

She knew the answer was because she liked him, but she didn't want to admit it to her self. She just pulled herself up on the crutches she'd gotten after much complaining about being stuck in bed. She didn't mind the part about being waited on, but she was never one who could just stay in one place and not do anything.

She had a habit of being an early riser so she went and sat on a hill outside of Ryo's house to watch the waves break on the beach and to watch the sun rise.

On a usual day, she'd be back in the house before anyone woke up. This morning though, before she got a chance to get up to go back in, Ryo came out. Rika didn't even realize he was there until he spoke.

"It's quite beautiful isn't it?" He had said.

"What do you want Ryo?" Rika asked the brown haired boy.

"I don't _want _anything." He said and sat down next to her.

There was a moment of silence in which Rika had nearly convinced herself that she truly did like him.

"I haven't told your mom yet you were here, partly because I don't know your phone number. Could you tell me it so I can-"

"She doesn't need to know."

"What do you mean?"

"It's none of your business so just leave me alone!" She snapped as she attempted to get on her crutches.

"Let me help." Ryo offered.

"I don't need your help! I can take care of myself!" She said and angrily made her way back to the house.

He just stood where he was watched her go back.

"I wonder why she got so upset when I mentioned her mom." He said out loud to himself.

"She ran away to get away from her, that's why she got mad." Renamon said from a nearby tree.

"Oh, Renamon. You startled me. Do you know why she's mad at her mom?"

"No, I don't."

He dejectedly slumped to the ground. "I bet her mom is worried sick." He told Renamon.

In fact, Rumiko was worried sick. So much so that she refused to eat anything, but Tally always seemed to get her to eat something. Tally, along with her boss Yamaki and her co-worker Riley, had become close friends to the Tamers, especially after the whole D-Reaper incident. Tally had decided to stay with Rumiko to help her feel like there was hope, and because no one else could. Most everyone else was tied up in relationships and such.

Rumiko would just sit by the window that overlooked the entranceway to the house waiting for Rika to come home at any minute.

Tally walked over to where she sat. "Rumiko, here, have some soup. Kids do this kind of thing all the time. When I was younger I ran away from home for a week and a half over an argument my mother and I had. She'll come back."

"She's been gone for almost four weeks now. How much longer do you think she'll be gone?" Rumiko asked, not taking her eyes from the entranceway.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon. If you really must watch for her, then have some soup while you do." Tally said and left the room and mumbled to herself. "I sure hope she's okay, and comes home soon."

Ryo finally stood up and went back in the house to make breakfast. As he entered the kitchen he glanced through the doorway to the living room. Rika had thrown herself down on the couch and was watching an anime on TV.

__

Great. I have to put up with nearly two more months of this until her ankle is better. Ryo thought to himself as he made breakfast.

Rika wasn't really watching anything at all. Yes the TV was on, but she was really thinking about other things, mostly about her mother. Once in a while she'd catch herself thinking about Ryo, but she would quickly shake her head of such thoughts.

"Rika, I'm sorry about angering you earlier..." Ryo apologized.

__

There he goes with that stupid perfect personality of his...Rika thought as he talked

"...And I know it's none of my business, but I think you should at least call your mom to reassure her you're okay..."

__

You're right. It is_ none of your business..._

"...It's not like you'd have to tell her where you are. Anyways, here's your breakfast." He said and handed the plate to her.

She just scowled and took it.

__

Why can't he just shut up? She thought and mumbled "Thanks for the food."

Ryo smiled to himself and left.

__

Stupid perfect know-it-all with his perfect little smile, and those beautiful blue eyes, and--No! I will not think like that! He is just a stupid boy who pretends to be perfect.

She pulled herself off of the couch and went to her room.

Ryo looked towards the room she was staying in when he heard Rika angrily try to slam the door, which was still a little ajar.

__

What is she so mad about now? He asked himself.

Renamon appeared in the room as Rika plopped down on the bed.

"What's wrong now, Rika?" She asked softly.

Ryo had come to the door to shut the door so she could have her privacy, but he found himself lingering around to hear what was being discussed.

"Nothing new. Having a broken ankle. Being in this stupid house with stupid 'Mr. Perfect' who thinks he can make everything all better when he's around. Same old things that have been bothering me since I woke up into this nightmare." She curtly answered.

"Rika. I know that being here isn't what you're mad about," She saw her Tamer shoot her a nasty look, "well, it's only part of what you're mad about. What else is bothering you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Renamon."

"If you say so, but I think I know what it is." Renamon said almost laughing and disappeared.

"Renamon! Come back here!" Rika called.

When Renamon refused to return she threw a plate angrily at the door.

Ryo was a little agitated when the plate shattered against the door. For a moment he just stood there, but then slowly opened the door. He looked at the scattered pieces on the floor.

"Um, what happened here?" He asked.

"Nothing you need to know about." She answered blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?" He asked laughing a little.

She looked like she was going to snap back, but merely looked away.

He, too, said nothing and just picked up the pieces.

Rika found herself checking him out while he did, and scolded herself silently.

__

What am I doing?! That's just not right! I can't do that! I won't do it!...But he does have a nice butt. No! No! No! I will not think about him like that!

Ryo had finished picking the pieces up and saw Rika staring at him.

"Uh, Rika, what are you looking at?" He asked.

"What?" She asked coming out of her daze. "I'm not looking at anything worth looking at."

"Oh? Then why were you staring at me?"

"I wasn't!"

"Whatever you say, Oh Wondrous Digimon Queen." He joked then left.

Rika ignored his last comment and turned her attention to a page of paper and a pencil, then wrote a short letter to her mother.

"Renamon." Rika called.

She materialized by Rika's side.

"Take this to my mom. Not in person. Just put it somewhere she'll see it." Rika said handing the note to Renamon.

Renamon gave her Tamer a strange look then disappeared.

The next morning Rumiko woke up with a note by her on the couch, where she'd fallen asleep. She read through it once, then reread it. It said _"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, though you probably didn't even notice I've been gone until you got this. By the way, I'm staying with a friend who lives out of town. Sincerely, Rika"_

"Oh, Rika." She said as she started to sob. "Please come home soon."

**__**

To be continued...


	4. The Time Has Come

****

Chapter 4: The Time Has Come

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Beckoned a whispered voice

Rika opened her eyes to find Ryo standing there.

"Ugh. Don't wake me up with your ugly mug ever again!" She said pushing him away.

"Well, sorry about that. I guess next time I'll wear a mask."

"Whatever. Let me sleep!" She said pulling the covers over her head

"Can't." He said pulling the covers completely off of the bed. "You have to go to see the doctor so that maybe you can get that cast off. You've had it for nearly two months now."

"Yeah. Then maybe I can finally get away from you."

"Just hurry up, or I'll let Monodramon eat your breakfast." He said mockingly and left the room.

"You'd better not! I can't move fast when I'm stuck on these things!" She yelled after him.

She made it to her food before he was able to even pretend he'd given it to his partner.

"Wow, you're pretty fast on those things."

"You would be too if you were stuck on them for two months."

The two of them got in to Ryo's silver Mitsubishi and headed toward the hospital. Rika sat staring out the window, not saying a word.

"Hey Rika. So what are you going to do after you leave my place?" He asked, mostly to make small talk.

"I'll probably hitchhike to Malaysia, or Chili, not that it would concern you."

"No, seriously. Where will you go?"

"Where ever there aren't people like my mom, or you."

"I don't understand. What have I, or your mother, done to make you so mad?"

Rika didn't answer, and continued to stare at the passing scenery.

"Renamon told me when you first came here that you believe that no one cares about you back in Shinjuku. Is that really true?"

"I don't pry into your life, so I suggest that you do the same for me!" She snapped.

Ryo glanced over at her. In the window's reflection he could have sworn he saw a tear running down her cheek.

The car was silent until they reached the hospital.

"We're here. Do you want me to help you out?"

"No." She stated and struggled out of the car, only to have Ryo help her. "I don't want your help!"

"You may not want it, but I think you need it."

She said nothing more until they got back to his house, minus the air-cast she had been wearing lately. 

Afterwards she was sitting on her bed putting her cards in an order only she knew, getting ready to leave.

"You never answered my question. Why do you believe no one cares about you?"

"What does it matter to you? I'm leaving."

"There are three reasons it matters to me. Reason number one is because I consider you a friend, and friends want to help other friends."

"Ha. That's what they all say, but they never really mean it."

"Reason two is because I want to know the Rika that you hide deep inside your heart. The one that wants to be free to exist."

"I don't hide anything from anyone. What you see is what I am."

"I don't believe that, not for a second. The third reason is because I want to take the frightened girl, who acts big and tough, sitting in front of me, and show her how wrong she is. I want to show her that people really do care about her. _I_ care about her. Rika, I know how lonely you feel."

"How can you? Your mom doesn't sleep with another man twice a week, which keeps you up all night wishing the day would come faster so you don't have to hear them at night! Your dad didn't leave you when you were only a year old! Your grandma didn't just die! You don't know! You don't know!" By now she was sobbing into his chest.

He wasn't sure what to do, after all he'd never made someone cry before by asking them a question, or even ever! He remembered when he was four and he scraped his knee up his mother would hold him and smooth his hair down to calm him.

"Rika," He said doing just that, "You're right. I've never felt abandoned before. I know loneliness only too well, even when surrounded by people. Don't be afraid any more. I'm here for you. You can talk to me about anything that's on your mind. If you're sure you want to leave so soon, you are free to go, but remember I'm here, and I will listen even when no one else will." 

Rika stopped crying, and Ryo left the room.

__

I can't believe I acted like I was weak. I'm supposed to be strong, not the blubbering baby I just was! She thought angrily. _It's all his fault. Damn him. He had to care, didn't he? If he didn't I could go on hating him, I could just leave, and forget this ever happened, but now I can't._

She got up, her cards and D-Power in hand. She walked toward the door to leave, but stopped and looked to where Ryo sat. His back was to her and he was typing something. She felt a blush crept over her face as it always seemed to happen when she felt uncomfortable.

"Thank you, for letting me stay here." She said.

"Anything for you, um, I mean, a friend." He answered sensing she was blushing.

She stood there staring at him, and he just sat there for a moment.

"Ryo." She said.

He turned around and looked at her.

"I'm going home."

"You mean you aren't going to a far away country first?"

"No. My mom may not realize I'm there most of the time, but it's where I belong. And thanks for not getting my phone number from Renamon, and calling my mom to tell her I was here. Goodbye, Ryo." She said and opened the front door.

"Keep in touch." He said, almost sadly.

She smiled slightly and shut the door behind her.

She leaned against the door for a minute wanting to run back inside to have him hold her like he had in her dream, or even like ten minutes ago.

"Renamon!" She called, and when Renamon came, she continued. "Let's go home."

Ryo walked over to a window and watched as the pair slowly went in the direction of Shinjuku.

"Ryo, why are you staring out the window?" Monodramon asked.

"Because, even though it breaks my heart to watch her go, I can't keep my eyes off of her." He said and finally turned from the window

__

I'm going to miss not having her around. He thought to himself.

When Rika found a payphone in Hiratsuka she dialed her home phone number. It rang once...twice...

"Rika is that you?" Came Rumiko's voice over the phone.

"Yes." She answered

"Oh, Rika! I'm so glad you're okay! Please come home!" Sobbing broke the message apart a little.

"I am coming home. I'm on my way now-"

"Where are you? I'll come get you."

"Hiratsuka."

"Stay there. I'll come get you! I'll be there in a couple hours."

The line went dead.

**__**

To be continued...


	5. Reunion

****

Chapter 5: Reunion

Rika waited on a nearby bench for her mom, and Renamon kept hidden so as not to frighten anyone else.

A red car pulled up, and out stepped Rumiko, who ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Uh..." She started to say.

"Don't run away again please."

Rika just stood there and nodded when Rumiko looked at her for an answer.

She said nothing as she and her mother, got back into the car to head back to Shinjuku.

"I bet it's my fault that you ran away." Rumiko sadly mentioned as she drove.

Rika looked at her in shock.

"I never took care of you like I should have. I was only eighteen when you were born, and knew nothing about children. You probably know by now what happens when those men come around. When your father left us, I felt that was the only way to forget about what he did, but I ended up pushing you away as well. I'm sorry, please say you'll forgive me." She continued.

The car was silent except for the soft rock music playing faintly on the radio. Rika fidgeted a little. 

"Okay." Rika finally answered

When they arrived Renamon was waiting there for them, a smile on her face.

"Now, Rika," Her mother said, a huge smile spread across her face as she walked with Rika to the front door. "I know your birthday isn't for a few weeks, but I have a present waiting for you inside."

"What? A new dress? Oh, joy!" She said sarcastically, and opened the door.

Inside were all of the other Tamers, their digimon, and Jeri. She looked around, expecting Ryo to be there too, but he wasn't. They welcomed her with courses of: "We missed you.", "We're so glad you're okay", and "We're so happy that you've come back.". Somehow without Ryo there something seemed to be missing.

"We all got you gifts!" Suzie, who was now 12, said holding hers out for Rika to open.

"Oh, um, thanks." She said and opened it. Inside was a picture frame with pink hearts on it. And there were other gifts like the twenty booster packs of cards from Kazu and Kenta, the makeup from Jeri, a CD from Henry, and drawing from Takato.

"Let me guess there's one more gift, which is Ryo appearing." She said sarcastically, but secretly wished it to be so.

"Actually we haven't been able to get a hold of him." Kazu answered.

"Good. If I saw him here I'd beat him up." She said crossing her arms.

Eventually after some dancing and games, both of which she refused to do, everyone went home.

"I'm going to bed." Rika announced to her mother after the last person left.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" Rumiko asked curiously

"Are you insane? I'm fifteen. I don't need to be 'tucked in'. Good night." She said and went to her room, where she cried.

"What's wrong?" Renamon asked her Tamer when she heard her sobbing.

"I don't know if I can handle all of this. I could handle being ignored, but all this...attention is just too much."

"I thought that's why you ran away, to get attention."

"I...I thought that's what I wanted, but now I realize I don't. I'd rather be stuck at Ryo's house than anywhere else." She answered then absent-mindedly pulled out a few of the cards that she'd just gotten to put with the rest.

"But I thought you hated him."

"I thought so too, but I guess he's growing on me. The others try to be friendly and everything, but I just feel left out. Their little meetings are usually whenever they think they need one and never tell me. I guess they don't tell Ryo either, but they don't know where he is. It doesn't help that I don't go to the same school as them." Rika just sighed, then laughed to herself.

__

I've only been away from him for half a day, and I feel like if I don't see him soon I'll go crazy. She thought to herself as she felt, and angrily wiped away the tears forming in her eyes.

"You miss Ryo?" Renamon said and stared quizzically at her.

"A little I guess." 

Rika looked down at the scrap of paper that just had fallen out from the bottom of her cardholder when she turned it upside-down. She then stood up and snuck to where the phone was, and dialed the number. 

She noticed Rumiko had fallen asleep and looked at the clock.

__

Hmm. 2 a.m. I hope he doesn't mind me calling so late.

The phone rang on Ryo's end and he tiredly picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" He yawned.

"I'm sorry to be calling so late, but I needed to talk to you."

"Rika?" He said waking completely up now. "What's wrong?"

"Well, nothing really. This may sound funny, but I miss being able to talk to you."

"Talk to me? You only insulted me." He said smiling a little.

"I understand what you meant about being surrounded but feeling alone now. My mom through a party for me coming back. All the other Tamers were here, but I felt really isolated from them. I never had before. Something's changed now, and it scares me."

"Listen Rika; it's going to be okay. I think part of it is that you've learned something about yourself that you didn't know existed, and you want to keep it from anyone who doesn't know. Listen, I was coming to Shinjuku tomorrow around lunchtime and if you want we can get together and talk about it more face to face. We'll meet at the park, by the gateway at noon. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great. See you tomorrow. Love ya. Bye." She said and hung up and crawled back into bed before she realized what she'd just said.

__

Did I really just say "Love ya", or was I just thinking that? I pray that I was just thinking that!

Ryo on the other hand didn't realize she'd said it until he thought back on the conversation that had just ended.

__

Did she just say she loved me? Nah. It's probably just my tired mind playing tricks on me.

At a quarter to twelve Rika had made it to the appointed spot, near where Takato used to hide Guilmon, but that was five years ago when things weren't so complicated...

Ryo arrived not quite ten minutes later. She didn't notice him there at first.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." She said noticing him.

"So where to?"

"I don't really care. Just some place that we can talk."

"Okay. I have an idea of a place." He said leading her away.

They didn't know that anyone had seen them, but someone had, or several someones actually.

"Hey look! It's Ryo!" Kazu said excitedly to Kenta and everyone else. They had been heading to their meeting place to have a conference, when Kazu had spotted their old friend.

"What's he doing here?" Asked Henry, since Ryo had seemed to have disappeared since they'd returned to the Real World five years before.

"Talking to someone it looks like." Kenta said.

"To who?" Suzie asked.

"Smells like Rika." Guilmon announced upon sniffing the air.

"Why would Rika be talking to Ryo?" Guilmon asked.

Terriermon looked into the clearing to see, but they had already left. "It looks like they took off." He announced.

Rika and Ryo grabbed some food at a nearby fast food place, then went to the pond to talk. They sat on a bench silently for a minute.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Ryo asked.

"I don't think I hate you any more." Ruki responded.

"That's what you couldn't tell me on the phone?"

"When I went to sleep last night, I realized how much I missed not being around you."

"Was that a compliment?"

Rika blushed. "I-I think that I've, um, started to, um..."

"What are you trying to say Ruki?"

"It has to do with how I said good bye last night. I didn't mean to say it, but that's how I feel about you." She said, her blush becoming a deeper shade of red.

"I don't remember what exactly you said."

"I said I--Well, I think I'm...in love with you." She finally stuttered and quickly looked away to avoid his gaze.

"You do?" He asked then started to laugh.

She turned her attention back to him. "What's so funny?!" She yelled.

"It wasn't my imagination then. I thought I dreamt that you had said something like that on the phone. Partly because I love you too, I have since I first met you."

"You feel the same way?"

"Yes." He said and leaned down to kiss her.

She gently pushed him away, and stood up. "Goggle-head, you and everyone else had better leave right now before I pummel you!" Rika yelled, and turned around.

Takato, the other Tamers and their digimon scrambled away from their hiding spot nearby to avoid her fiery temper.

"How'd you know they were there?" Ryo asked in surprise.

"I saw light reflected from Takato's goggles, and I could hear them whispering. Now where were we?" She replied then the two of them kissed.

**__**

The End


End file.
